Atlas/Central America and Caribbean
The very birthplace of European colonialism in America may well be where its fate will ultimately be sealed. Although British power throughout the Americas have faced a major setback with the loss of the 13 Colonies only twenty years ago, the Spanish imperium in America is still intact, but given its war wearniess and the devastation wrought in Spain by Napoleon, the end is doubtlessly nigh. Central America and its Caribbean peripheries are now locked in an epic phase in all of human history — will one imperium be thrown down to be succeeded by another, or will the Latin American nations manage to throw off their shackles and build an everlasting peace and freedom for themselves as sovereign nations? Political summary Despite being impovershed and technologically backward, the massive numbers of strategic resources in Central America make it a potential economic powerhouse for any factions in control of the region as well as a geostrategic region because of the six supply centres located therein. Tribute and bonus cards, however, will probably be an issue, but for the western powers resident here (Britain, Spain, France and the League of Nations) the amount of tribute which can be attained from control of rare resources here means that bonus cards won't be a problem. Central America borders North America to the north via Mexico and Latin America to the south while the Caribbean is acessible to the Mediterranean via Bermuda which is connected to Gibraltar. The first and foremost powers in the region are Spain and its mortal foe, Mexico, which has rebelled from Spain and is fighting to expand its borders at the expense of its former colonial overlord. Spain controls a good many strategic commodities in the region, but the continous attacks from Mexico as well as opportunistic rebels may prove too much. In which case, larger powers such as Britain, the United States and Peru could have a field day if they could bring their armies to bear upon the region. And indeed, the vast numbers of supply centres here (five as compared to North America’s paltry three or Latin America 's four) mean that control of Central America and the Caribbean region to utilise its vast demographic potential will be key towards any imperial strategy in the Western hemisphere. If you are playing as either the British, Peru or the Americans you should seize or purchase as much as you can here once you reach it — although in persepctive, the faction most likely to benefit here would be the United States. Notable resources Rum Cuba Aside from being a major port of trade on the Caribbean coast, Cuba is also a vital colonial asset, given the existence of a major port in the vicinity as well as a producer of some of the world's finest tobacco. Hispaniola Voyages by the Portuguese to West Africa and the Spice Islands at the end of the Middle Ages have led to the planting of bananas — a staple for many black Africans — throughout the Caribbean. The island of Hispaniola is one such major producer of them by virtue of its terrain and climate. Berbice and Demerara This colony is known for the production of sugar, extensively planted here by the Dutch in their heyday. However, it has been heavily decimated by mismanagement and rebellion, and so remains somewhat of a backwater. Guyana Ample supplies of alum are thought to exist in this territory, awaiting lucky prospectors to find them. *file:rare.png: Aluminum Belize Exotic woods which can be processed into dyes can be harvested in this coastal territory. Bermuda Site of England's first overseas colony, Bermuda still retains its importance as a strategic outpost which can be used to project power in the Atlantic — be it upon the New World at Washington DC & Virginia; Newfoundland; Florida or Cuba, or eastwards via the Azores. Jamaica Here, the abundance of sugar has ensured that rum is in full abundance. Distillation of rum in Jamaica has had a long history dating back well to the time when this island was a Spanish colony. Colombia Spanish missionaries have recreated the mediaeval abbatial system here, but instead of grain, it is coffee which their parishioners produce. Venezuela Although Venezuela is one of the major economies of Central America and is rich in copper, the heavy-handed rule of the Spanish have left a bitter legacy of political dissension in this territory. Mexico Sitting at the northern end of the Central American isthmus, Mexico serves as the gateway between North America and the rest of the New World, and is the region's largest producer of silver. Ecuador Studded with mountains and forests, a fair deal of exotic wood can be harvested in this territory. The seas off Ecuador also host variegated marine life which has been prized for culinary value long before the conquistadors came. Honduras Despite Spanish efforts at development and reform, this territory has remained backward if not anarchic thus far, due to internal incompetence and external pressures. It would see to be that a show of force might be needed to restore order here. :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of Gran Honduras, based off the Mexicans. Guatemala Long the home of the Maya who still live in the hills and fight the encroaching gojos (Spaniards), Guatemala itself is a land of riches. Some of the richest jade mines can be found here, and the land itself is fertile enough to support a vast food industry. Panama The central location of Panama between North and South America allows for overland trade from one sea to the next. This strategic location also means that it is a vital waypoint for the traffic of goods or troops, depending on what is needed. Suriname Dutch efforts at planting pepper have ensured that Suriname is now a major producer of spice in this region. Category:Atlas